It is known to provide work machines such as tractors with detachable front mounted implements such as front end loaders. Such loaders can be adapted with buckets, hay forks, pallet forks etc. to perform a variety of tasks. It is further known to provide the work machine with a mounting frame to and from which the loader implement can be attached/detached. The typical means for attaching the loader mast to the mounting frame is to use pins that pass through both the mounting frame and the mast. Current mast-to-mounting frame pin designs e.g. have a bent handle design that passes through a hole in the loader mast. The end of the handle has a cross hole where a spring locking pin is inserted on the inside of the outer mast plate to retain the mast-to-mounting frame pin in the loader mast. This locks the loader to the loader mounting frame that is in turn bolted to the tractor frame. Problems arise as a result of this design. First, users find it difficult to insert the spring locking pin inside the mast because it is difficult to see the hole in the handle after it is inserted into the mast. Second, both the mast-to-mounting frame pin and spring locking pin can be lost if not chained or otherwise affixed to the loader. Attempts to date to solve this problem are either complex with several parts that could fail or have been poorly received by end users.
Accordingly there is a clear need in the art for a loader mast to mounting frame pin arrangement that is simple, secure, and otherwise overcomes the problems associated with prior art designs.